1,000 Years
by GEMfaerie
Summary: It's been 1,000 years since the war that practically ended it all. Few countries and people are left. But when new little countries (all opposite of the gender of the last personification) begin to appear, so do new people. The survivors of the war will have to learn to live with them. Rated M. Nyotalia Sci-Fi/Supernatural R
1. Chapter 1

_Honestly I've had this idea for a while now, but when I started reading Gutters I started writing this._

_Anywho on with the story, I don't own Hetalia, yada yada yada._

* * *

1,000 Years

Chapter 1

It had been 1,000 years. 1,000 years since the war. That war that killed nearly everyone. Mountains were destroyed. Lands were no longer fertile.

And what of the countries? Comas, death, and sickness plagued them now as they suffered the consequences of the people's actions.

"America?" A small child whispered. "Mr. America?"

"Yeah, I'm here." A tall blonde man walked into the small hut. A boy around 6 peered out from underneath the covers on his cot. Burns covered the right side of his face. His other eye was a milky white.

The little boy smiled. "Mr. America! You're back!"

"Of course I am. I always do come back." America replied. "I got some good food this time too Spaghetti."

At this, the little boy jumped out of bed. He stumbled a little, but he found his cane. Jamie, the little boy, walked over to America, who was sitting at the fire opening a can of spaghetti.

When America gave the can to Jamie, he stared at it. "Go on; it's yours."

"I saw a girl today." Jamie whispered.

America jumped up. "Where? Wait, you went outside? That's dangerous, Jamie."

Jamie gave a sad smile. "But I'll die soon anyway."

"No, no." America shook his head. He gave the small boy a hug. "You won't die. Not as long as I'm with you."

Jamie took the can of spaghetti and looked up at his guardian. "If I eat all of my share, can we go see her?"

The country was reluctant. It was too dangerous outside, but Jamie needed to eat. "All right."

After bundling Jamie up he and America headed out. The orange skies didn't bother them anymore, although America would never deny the fact that he wished for the blue skies to come back.

"This way." Jamie cheered. He walked up towards a hill. Surrounding it were clouds and tall trees. The sky wasn't visible at all.

"You sure?"

"Mmhm. I can feel it."

'I hope you're right.' America thought. He gazed the surrounding area for any people. People that were desperate. People who would kill a little boy to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy._

* * *

_1,000 Years_

_Chapter 2_

"Oh...My...God!" America said breathlessly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On top of that hill where Jamie led him was, well, gorgeous. Unlike the rest of the world, this place was filled with green. Green leaves on perfectly healthy trees, green grass, green bushes. Flowers sprang up everywhere, and there were even a few animals and bugs here and there.

America looked down at Jamie. "So, where is this girl?"

Jamie shrugged. He sat down and called out, "Hey! It's me again! Remember? It's me, Jamie!"

From the trees in front of the two boys came a young girl. She looked to be about 16. The girl had bright blue eyes filled with excitement, bouncy blonde hair that reached just a little below her chin, and fair skin. She ran over to Jamie and gave him a hug. "Hiya Jamie!"

"Hello Amelia." Jamie said quietly. He grinned and looked at America. "This is Mr. America, he takes care of me."

Amelia stood up and looked at America, clearly confused. He returned the look. The two looked nearly the same, except for the scars on America. Plus, there were two small, red stars in Amelia's eyes. "America? But, that's my name. I mean, my other name."

"What do you mean 'other name'?" America asked suspiciously.

"It's my country name." Amelia answered. She touched her head. "Wait, how do I know that?"

"Country name? But I'm the personification of America."

"Well there can't be two of us, can there?" Amelia said. "I'm pretty darn sure you only need one, and that one is me."

America frowned. "How would you know that? Besides, I've been here longer."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

America huffed. "Look, I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

"So you admit it; you're NOT America!" Amelia said.

"U-Um, excuse me." America and Amelia looked down at Jamie, who was staring up at them, clearly confused. "What are you two fighting about?"

"Something very silly." America said.

"Yeah, it's not important." Amelia said.

Jamie continued to stare at them, not really believing them.

Amelia pouted. "Ya know, it really isn't fair when you look at me with those eyes." She sat down next to the small boy. "See, there are these people who are pretty much personifications of countries. Your pal here," Amelia pointed to America, "Is apparently America."

Jamie nodded, "I know that that's his name."

"No no no, you don't understand. It's not just his name. It's what he is. He is the country, I guess." Amelia said.

"Oh. What were you fighting about?" Jamie asked.

"There's only ever one personification for each country. Usually. Amelia says she's America." America said.

Jamie looked down, contemplating this. "Maybe your both America."

"But that's impossible!" Amelia said.

"The idea that people are countries seems a little impossible too, but since you two are here, I guess it isn't." Jamie pointed out.

For a few moments, everything was silent except for the sounds of crickets and other nocturnal animals.

America spoke up. "The only thing that bothers me is if there's a new personification, then either I'm no longer a country or there's a new people." He looked at Amelia's star eyes. "And I'm guessing it's the latter."


	3. Chapter 3

_In this exciting chapter, we head over to Europe to see what Belarus is doing._

_But seriously, skipping around the world will be a common theme, so uh, yeah._

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

**1,000 Years**

**Chapter 3**

_'Boots, scarf, coat, hat...' _Belarus went through her checklist. Her eyes darted over to the table. "Bag." She said aloud, grabbing the old, worn-out backpack. Quietly walking over to the door so as to not wake anyone, Belarus grabbed the door handle.

"Natalia?"

The Slavic country turned around, tensing up when she saw Russia, her older brother. He walked closer to her. "Natalia, where are you going?" He asked softly. His eyes were full of confusion and pain.

Belarus ignored his question and instead ran right up to him, taking his hand and leading Russia upstairs. "Ivan, what are you doing out of bed? You know that you need your rest!" Belarus felt her hand be pulled back a little. She sighed and bit her lip. Turning around she looked at Russia.

Russia was not in what you would call 'good shape'. He was partially blind, his throat was always sore, and he limped. The limping wasn't that noticeable, but it was certainly still there. Russia's already pale skin was nearly as white as snow.

It pained Belarus to see him like this. She remembered when Russia was an empire, when he was a superpower. No one ever got in his way or bothered him then. Well, no one except for a certain blond nation with glasses and a cowlick. She blushed slightly, remembering him. Belarus would never know if he survived. She had heard he died, but she had also heard reports of him still being alive.

"Natalia, face it: all the rest in the world will not help me." Ivan said.

Belarus frowned. "Not if I have anything to do with it." She looked down. "I'll find something, I promise. I won't let you d-di-" Natalia couldn't even say it.

Ivan thought for a moment. "If I go back to bed, will you stay here?"

"Yes." Belarus promised. Russia smiled and picked her up. "Ivan!"

He laughed, "Da?"

Belarus huffed and rested her head on his shoulder. _'Funny,'_ she thought, _'a few centuries ago this would have made me the happiest girl in the world.'_

They passed Ukraine's old room, from which you could hear the sounds of the night. Her room was left just how it was when Katyusha left, with the windows wide open and a goodbye letter on the desk.

Russia placed his sister down on the floor when he got to his own room. Belarus's room was right next door. They hugged and said goodnight and then went to their own rooms.

Walking over her bed, Belarus sighed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Small plastic stars that glowed covered it. Yes, that was a rather childish thing to have, but, it reminded her of _him_.

For a while before the war Belarus had begun to experience strange things whenever she was around America. Her heart raced, she felt hot and sweaty (even though she wasn't), and her mind went blank.

Scared of this, Belarus went to Ukraine about it, who told her she was in love. This kind of confused her. For many years she had thought she was in love with Russia, but she had never felt that way. It was a strange, new feeling that both scared and thrilled Belarus.

The thing that really excited her though was that he loved her back. America would flirt with her a lot, even before Belarus started to feel the same way for him. Albeit he was horrible at flirting, but still. The meaning was there.

Unfortunately, the war started and everyone had to pick sides. Belarus's boss wanted to side with Russia, who most definitely wasn't on America's side.

The last time Belarus actually talked to America was right before she was bombed. The last words he had said to her replayed through her mind over and over again. Belarus still remembered them. She could recite every single word.

~***_Flashback_***~

_Silence._

_ Neither of the two nations in the room said a word to each other. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk or that they hated each other. It was just..._

_ What do you say to the person that is supposed to be your enemy?_

_ America took a deep breath. "Natalia?"_

_ The European nation looked at him, eyes fully focused on America. "Yes?"_

_ "I, uh... I've missed you." This made both of them blush like crazy._

_ "I've missed you too." Belarus said shyly, putting her head down. God, why was it so hard to talk to someone that she had known for so long? _

_ There was another moment of silence._

_ America wrapped his arms around Belarus. She hugged him back. Looking up at him, Belarus saw that he was crying. "Why are you crying?" she asked, wiping his tears._

_ "I love you." America told her. "And I'm sorry."_

_ "I love you too, but," Belarus took his arms off of her, looking straight up into his blue eyes that were once filled with joy, but now were worn out. "What do you mean by 'I'm Sorry'?"_

_ He opened his mouth to answer when Belarus fell down to the ground. She fell sick to her stomach. It got very hot and Belarus felt blood coming out of a gash that just appeared on her chest. She screamed. She had never felt such pain before. Natalia felt as if she was being burned alive. It was so hot she felt like she was being burned alive._

_ "Natalia!" America screamed. He sat down next to her. The next few things he said and did Belarus didn't hear or see. She closed her eyes, wishing that this nightmarish pain would just stop already. "Please live," Belarus heard America whisper. She felt tears fall onto her. "Please live. I swear I'll come and find you after this is over."_

_ That was the last thing Natalia heard before she blacked out._

~***_Flashback End_***~

After that, Russia had taken her home. He and Ukraine cared for her as she very slowly got better over many years. Belarus had been bombed by Britain, America, and Canada. The war never stopped, not until there were barely any people left.

Belarus sighed. She got off the bed and walked over to the wall. She placed her ear to it. Ivan was fast asleep. He snored peacefully.

Giggling a little, Belarus opened her window. She knew she had promised Russia she'd stay, but she needed to find some more medicine for him.

Belarus slowly climbed down the old mansion, using vines as a ladder. When she heard the snow on the ground crunch underneath her boots she began walking out to into the cold, dark woods.


End file.
